Sonic The Hedgehog: Outside N'Counter
by The-HunterX
Summary: Sonic e seus amigos invadiram a nova fortaleza de Dr Eggman, a Death Egg 2.0, para detê-lo e trazer de volta a princesa Sally. Mas um forte clarão os ofuscam no ápice da batalha, evento esse já presenciado pelo ouriço. Porém desta vez o efeito foi além do que Sonic imaginava. Uma forte luz vermelha traz reviravoltas a história. O que seria? Mais Problemas? Uma nova arma de Eggman
1. Prólogo - Anteriormente

Enquanto isso, em Nova Mobotropópolis

O restante dos lutadores da liberdade, Rotor, Nicole, Cream e Big, além dos recém restaurados Heavy e Bomb (antigos robôs que ajudaram os Chaotix a derrotar Robotnik) estavam na cidade celebrando a reabertura do Castelo Acorn, dominado e comandado por Ixis Naugus, sendo ajudado por seu suposto pupilo, Geoffrey St. John, usurpando o trono do Rei Elias Acorn. Naugus se aproveitou da instabilidade de Nicole, inteligência artificial do reino e se apoderou do trono depois de conquistar a confiança e ser idolatrado pelos cidadãos do reino. Decerto, muita coisa aconteceu em Mobius e que mudaram totalmente a formação dos Lutadores da Liberdade e de seus habitantes. Para explicar melhor todos os fatos, precisamos voltar um pouco.

Relembrando…

Ixis Naugus havia conquistado o público com sua entrada triufante contra as forças de Eggman a Knothole. E foi além, desrobotizando Bunnie D'Coolette (que ele mesmo não fazia ideia que tinha esse poder) e chegou ao status de salvador de Mobius. Foi além também: exigiu, por direito, o trono do reino. Elias Acorn, sucessor de seu pai, o eterno Rei Maximilian Acorn, achou ultrajante sua atitude. Mas o clamor do povo de Knothole fez com que não tivesse escolha e cedeu seu posto ao druída troll. Elias, consentido, escolheu sair da cidade junto a sua esposa e seu filho. Porém Naugus não queira somente governar. Seu objetivo era ter completo controle do reino e o fim de todos os herdeiros da família Acorn. As escondidas, Naugus entrou em contato com Eggman para uma conversa amistosa: foi ele quem avisou ao doutor que Elias estaria saindo da cidade, dando-lhe as coordenadas da caravana do rei deposto.

Antes de sua saída, Elias suspeitava de Naugus. Disse até mesmo a Sonic que seria bom senso manter os problemas com Eggman e Naugus em separado para preservar o povo de Knothole. Mas era tarde. Mesmo com a escolta dos Lutadores da Liberdade, formado por Sonic, Tails, Amy, Antoine e Bunnie, Eggman foi implacável: os atacaram com tudo e, para piorar, mandou Metal Sonic e Sally, está última com modificações pontuais. Sally estava ainda mais ameaçadora, destruindo o Tornado de Tails com um só golpe e tratando de deter Sonic. Enquanto isso, Elias tentava a todo custo fugir em seu veículo, junto a sua esposa e filho. A luta nos céus estava acirrada e não demorou muito para Metal Sonic alcançá-los. Quase conseguindo capturar Elias, Metal Sonic é impedido por Antoine que, sozinho, luta bravamente conta o ouriço de metal. Elias, não acreditando no que o coiote francês estava fazendo, incrédulo, perguntou o porquê. Mas Antoine, em um ato heróico, diz:

… o que eu sempre estive fazendo… servindo ao meu rei e país!

E logo após isso, Eggman toma uma atitude que até mesmo Sniveli não acreditava: acionar a detonação de seu próprio robô, o Metal Sonic. A explosão ocorre, atingindo Antoine em cheio, fazendo com que sofresse vários ferimentos pelo corpo, que voa para longe, caindo desacordado, com sua rapier fincando o chão em seguida. Elias havia conseguido fugir mas, olhando pelo retrovisor de seu veículo, percebe que o preço foi muito alto. Sonic, ao ver o ocorrido, fica atônito, mesmo com Sally quase o enforcando. Eggman a chamou de volta logo após o ocorrido. Mas Sonic só se preocupava com o que aconteceu a seu amigo. Tails não acreditava no que havia acontecido, com Amy, já aos prantos, temendo pelo pior. Bunnie estava em choque, com suas lágrimas encharcado seu lindo rosto. Ela corria, mesmo com dificuldades, chegando até seu amado. Segurado-o forte em seu colo, seu choro de dor era torturante. O ataque de Eggman havia sido demais dessa vez. Os Lutadores da Liberdade estavam em frangalhos. O vento naquele campo onde outrora houve um embate trouxe uma baixa. Bunnie praticamente desaba em sofrimento, abraçando Antoine. O cenário era desesperador.

Sonic, percebendo que Antoine ainda estava respirando e diz a Bunnie que é o único com velocidade suficiente para entregá-lo ao Doutor Quack (médico do reino) para que salve Antoine. O ourico, com seu amigo em seus braços, o leva a toda velocidade, levando consigo um pingo de esperança. Com Amy acudindo Bunnie, que chorava compulsivamente por seu amado, Tails clama a Sonic:

SALVA ELE, SONIC! SALVA ELE!

O ouriço sai em disparada, colocando tudo de si na sua velocidade para salvar seu amigo, embora seu estado mostrasse que talvez isso não fosse possível. Era visível o quão grave Antoine se encontrava. Era uma situação desoladora.

Antoine foi levado para o Hospital Memorial Tommy Tartaruga, sendo prontamente medicado pelo Dr Quack, com a ajuda de um anel de poder. Mesmo os efeitos do anel não sejam os mesmos que em Sonic, sua força mantinha o coiote francês vivo, porém seu quadro era preocupante: estava em coma. Sua mulher, Bunnie, estava ao seu lado, conversando sobre tudo que foi feito para tentar salvá-lo. Mas a bela coelha lutadora da liberdade sente-se culpada por tudo que está acontecendo. Por ter perdido Sally e agora seu amado, toma uma decisão: deixa um recado para todos e sai da cidade, decidida a encontrar uma solução para tudo.

Sonic, cabisbaixo com toda a situação, refletia sobre a vida. Não aceitava estar passando por tudo aquilo, se remoendo por eventos passados, estes que faziam um pouco de sentido por não ter conseguido salvar seus amigos e deter Eggman. Mas não era tempo para isso: Tails e Amy o visitam em sua casa, motivando-o para não perder a fé e continuar lutando. Para eles, Sonic é o símbolo máximo do heroísmo e ver seu herói aceitar o duro golpe era algo inadmissível. O ouriço, reconhecendo a sorte de ter muitos amigos, encontra a motivação que havia perdido e percebe que é muito mais importante para seus amigos que imaginava. Logo reúne sua trupe e juntos formam o novo Time Lutadores, formato por Sonic, Amy, Tails e T-Pup.

Elias havia conseguido chegar a um vilarejo próximo a Nova Mobotropópolis, com sua família são e salva, mas longe de estarem sem problemas. Eggman, depois de destroçar os lutadores da liberdade, tratou de atacar o reino da matilha e o reino dos gatos (que gerou uma grande instabilidade entre os dois povos, quase culminando em uma guerra) e a própria Nova Mobotropópolis. Por sorte, Sonic, junto a Amy, T-pup e Tails, chegam a tempo no reino de Vulpe, rainha do reino da matilha, e da Rainha dos Felidae, Hathor, ajudando-as a acabar com a invasão de Eggman, evitando assim uma guerra desnecessária. Meca Sally também estava lá, fazendo com que os nossos heróis tivessem de escolher tentar salvá-la ou salvar a todos os Felidae e a matilha. Tails, engenhoso como sempre, consegue colocar um localizador na Fortaleza de Eggman e com isso não será um problema saber onde o infame cientista está. As duas rainhas formam um pacto de não agressão e se cumprimentam em sinal de respeito. Sonic imediatamente segue ao encalço de Eggman, que ruma para Nova Mobotropópolis.

Durante o caminho, para despistar o time Lutadores, Eggman começa um ataque a um vilarejo na divisa entre o reino Feral e Nova Mobotropópolis. Sonic, ao perceber, não pensa duas vezes e segue em auxílio ao povo, deixando que seus amigos em Nova Mobotropópolis detenham Eggman. Meca Sally é chamada e o time Lutadores tem muitas dificuldades. Porém os aldeões são aliados fortes e ajudam a destruir os robôs invasões, fazendo Meca Sally recuar (seu alvo era Elias, que não foi encontrado) e retornar a base de Eggman ao seu comando.

Nesse período, coincidentemente, Elias estava escondido no exato momento que Eggman iria começar a atacar a aldeia. E eis que, de forma inesperada, Larry (um antigo integrante dos Lutadores da Liberdade) e Lyco (uma das maiores guerreiras do reino da matilha) aparecem e pedem que Elias o acompanhe. Informam que foram mandados por Coruja Who para que faça parte do time Lutadores da Liberdade Secretos. Mesmo sem entender bem, concorda com a oferta e diz que os seguirá, deixando protegidos sua esposa e filho. Mas no momento que iria fugir, Tails os avistam, estranhando o ocorrido. O menino raposa logo pergunta para elas o que estava havendo, mas o rei não tinha tempo para explicações.

Escuta, eu não vou poder explicar agora. Talvez eu nunca poderei. Mas para o bem da minha família… aliás, para o bem de toda Nova Mobotropópolis, você tem que esquecer que nos viu aqui.

Tails, ao ver Elias olhando profundamente nos seus olhos, percebe que algo de muito grave e sigiloso estava para acontecer. Ele então atende ao pedido do rei e oferece cobertura a sua fuga.

Enquanto isso...

Nicole acabou sendo a principal vítima da descrença do povo: até mesmo por Mina Mangusto, cantora e líder da banda "Forget Me Knots". Mina estava tão preocupada com as defesas da cidade que chegou a fazer uma música criticando a existência de Nicole, o que lhe trouxe muita dor e sofrimento. Nicole amava as músicas de Mina e era sua maior fã, mas ver todo esse repúdio a sua pessoa ao vivo não foi nada agradável. Ela estava no show quando isso aconteceu e estava lá para justamente se divertir. Embora seja uma IA, a bela lince tem sentimentos como qualquer ser vivo e, como seu drama já não fosse o suficiente, foi com muito pesar que o conselho de Knothole votou a favor de seu exílio. Ixis Naugus colocou tanto terror psicológico frente a suposta ameaça de Nicole que fez com que todos votassem a favor, causando indignação de Rotor Morsa, que renunciou ao cargo justamente por causa dessa decisão.

Vocês ficaram loucos? Nicole é uma de nós! Uma lutadora da liberdade! Ela construiu essa cidade pra vocês! Ela salvou a todos nós!

Tio Chuck (tio de Sonic) até tentou explicar a Rotor sobre a decisão. A instabilidade que o povo se encontrava, o que Nicole estava passando no momento, mas Rotor não se conteve:

Não, eu não vou deixar essa cidade perder outro lutador da liberdade. Eu ainda voto em "não", mas já que isso parece não ter nenhuma importância aqui, eu me demito em forma de protesto. Esse conselho é para todos os cidadãos e ele acabou de trair uma.

A decisão de Rotor era irrevogável. Mesmo Nicole suplicando que reconsiderasse e se colocasse em seu posto novamente, Rotor se negou:

Eu falei com toda a honestidade do mundo lá. Eu não estive presente para ajudar a Sally e o Antoine, e eu falhei em proteger seus direitos. Eu não ligo se a cidade inteira ficou louca. Você ainda é uma lutadora da liberdade e você ainda é minha amiga.

As palavras de Rotor encheram os olhos de Nicole de lágrimas, o agradecendo pela gigante consideração com um forte abraço, renovando assim suas forças para resistir a pressão que passava.

Rotor então pediu sua ajuda para mais uma incursão. Era sabido que Rotor não estava na sua melhor forma (tinha contundido suas costas, o que o levou a fazer parte do conselho. Com isso pôde ajudar seus amigos, mas de forma mais burocrática). Então, junto a Nicole, desenvolveu um traje especial

Em Nova Mobotropópolis, Eggman, além do interesse de capturar seu povo para transformá-los em robôs escravos sem emoção ou vontade própria, queria causar o terror aos habitantes, para retirar o pouco de esperança que ainda restava a todos. Não demora muito e Eggman percebe que alguém está destruindo seus robôs pelas ruas da cidade. Eis que Rotor Morsa chega ao local e ajudam os habitantes a se libertarem e a lutar contra as forças do doutor. Estava formato mais uma força cobra Eggman, o Time Liberdade, liderado por Rotor, formato por Cream a Coelho, Big o Gato, Heavy e Bomb (antigos integrantes dos Chaotix). Como Nicole ainda estava exilada, Rotor teve que improvisar e ativar as defesas da cidade de forma manual, acionando a barreira protetora. Porém, durante um dos seus ataques, Eggman conseguiu infiltrar um de seus agentes em Nova Mobotropópolis: Tails Doll que, mesmo em mal funcionamento, consegue sabotar o funcionamento da barreira, abrindo caminho para o ataque de Eggman. Mas o doutor não contava com o time Liberdade, que deteve seus robôs.

Eggman, bastante irritado pela resistência, manda imediatamente sua força mais poderosa: Meca Amy, Meca Tails e Metal Sonic, que os atacam sem exitar. A luta seguiu terrível, e o time Liberdade ainda teve ajuda do "infame" Ixis Naugus, que de fato era poderoso com seus poderes mágicos. Porém, seus espíritos internos faziam sua cabeça, controlando sua mente e dizendo-lhe verdades. Naugus estava doente, ele mesmo sabia disso. Seu corpo mutante logo começou a ser manifestar e, fraco, caiu no campo de batalha. Rotor, mesmo contra sua vontade, ajudou Naugus, pedindo para que Big o levasse parte um lugar seguro. A coisas não estavam boas para o time Liberdade mas, de uma forma sigilosa, são ajudados pelos Lutadores da Liberdade Secretos, liderados por Elias. No fim, todos os robôs de Eggman são derrotados e o doutor, lamentando por sua base estar sem combustível suficiente para um ataque mais eficiente, foge em disparada para o norte, a fim de chegar a central de abastecimento de Tundra e fugir do time Lutadores. O time Liberdade venceu, com Rotor estranhando certas coisas.

Mas isso é meio estranho. Parecia que alguém mais estava nos ajudando a eliminar as forças terrestres. Mas quem?

Durante esses acontecimentos...

No quartel general dos Lutadores da Liberdade, para o lado da IA lince, a própria Mina a procurou. A cantora queria conversar com Nicole que, visivelmente triste, se negou a isso. Mina naquele instante sentiu que Nicole estava mesmo mal. Via texto, Nicole respondia.

Eu estou aqui

Eu estou onde não posso machucar ninguém

Eu estou onde ninguém pode me machucar

Mas Mina insistiu na conversa.

Nós precisamos de você de volta, por favor. A cidade está em ruínas sem sua presença.

Mas Nicole expressou muito bem o que sentia a Mina.

Eu fui exilada

Você obteve o que sempre quis

O pesar de Mina ao ouvir isso era tremendo. A cantora sentiu que Nicole estava mesmo magoada com tudo que havia dito. Mas ela ueria mesmo ajeitar as coisas. Pediu novamente para que Nicole voltasse para a cidade. A IA lince, num tom melancólico, respondeu:

Não

Mina, reconhecendo seus erros, abriu seu coração a Nicole. Disse que uma vez foi uma lutadora da liberdade, que lutava pelos seus amigos e se tornou uma cantora para inspirar as pessoas, para enraizar em seus corações fortes laços, com amor, justiça e coragem. E Mina expressou seus sentimentos verdadeiros.

Eu estou tentando ajeitar as coisas com você, porque eu falhei com você. Nicole, eu vacilei muito no meu último concerto. Eu quero acertar as coisas dessa vez… eu vou acertar as coisas… POR VOCÊ! Por favor, fale comigo!

Nicole finalmente aparece a frente de Mina. Sentada ao chão e visivelmente triste, a IA lince explica que Rotor havia projetado uma estrutura no QG para que pudesse ficar em corpo presente por meio de seus nanites. Mas Mina foi categórica em falar que alí era um lugar muito pequeno para a grandiosidade de Nicole. A cantora diz, de forma envergonhada, que estaria sendo egoísta naquele instante, mas que todos estavam mesmo precisando de Nicole naquele momento na cidade. A bela IA lince, ao sentir a gravidade da situação, diz a Mina:

… Alguém me disse uma vez… que eu deveria ser corajosa, responder discórdia com lógica…

Era verdade, isso não era algo fácil de fazer. Mas Mina ofereceu ajuda, o que motivou a Nicole a finalmente voltar a cidade. Mina Mangusto gentilmente pediu desculpas e Nicole a perdoou. A cantora também disse que iria compor uma canção em sua homenagem, destacando seus feitos pelo reino e como uma lutadora da liberdade. Nicole ficou muito feliz com a atitude da sua cantora favorita e Mina conseguiu inspiração para continuar acreditando em dias melhores para todos em Mobius.

O time Lutadores da Liberdade Secretos.

Sonic, logo depois de trazer seu amigo para o hospital e retornar para sua cara parte descansar, estava abatido e sentido pelo que havia acontecido a Antoine. O ouriço o socorreu logo após a explosão de Metal Sonic, sob as ordens de Eggman, enquanto Antoine e Elias fugiam do reino. Sonic viu de perto os ferimentos de Antoine e tinha noção do risco de vida que o amigo corria. Silver, o ouriço viajante do tempo, apareceu bruscamente e avisou ao Sonic quem era o verdadeiro traidor: o próprio Antoine. No mesmo instante Sonic, irritado, golpeia o ouriço prateado e o leva a força até o leito de Antoine, mostrando que suas atitudes e ideias estavam totalmente equivocadas. Geoffrey também aparece, sendo repreendido por Sonic. Mas o agente gambá havia mudado sua postura ante seu suposto mestre, Ixis Naugus. Ele até mesmo homenageou Antoine, prestando contingência e desejando-lhe melhoras.

Silver, frustrado e profundamente constrangido por ter acusado Antoine, se retira do lugar e, reflexivo, pensava alto em uma praça ali proximo. Até que um ancião o chama, perguntando se queria fazer parte de um grupo de agentes a fim de trazer a ordem a Knothole. Era tudo que Silver procurava. Este senhor coruja chamava-se Who, que também convocou Elias Acorn (irmão de Sally), o ex lutador da liberdade Larry Lince (figura mais sortuda em toda Knothole), as irmãs gêmeas da nação da matilha Leeta e Lyco (duas das melhores guerreiras de Mobius e orgulho de sua mãe, Vulpe, líder da nação da matilha) e Shard (Metal Sonic original, que tinha sentimentos secretos por Nicole, mas infelizmente não pôde se expressar a tempo). E assim formam o Time Lutadores da Liberdade Secretos. Juntos, tentaram dar fim aos planos maquiavélicos do druída troll no subsolo de Knothole (fato esse que ainda permanece um mistério) e escapam por um triz de serem soterrados no subsolo do reino, ficando lá Naugus, totalmente perdido em delírios de sua mente doentia.

Visivelmente debilitado, Naugus retorna ao reino e, pela manhã, reunido ao conselho de Knothole, nomeia Isabela Mangusto como conselheira substituta. Isabela, após o término da nomeação, já institui que deveriam retirar Nicole de seu exílio, a integrando novamente aos membros dos lutadores da liberdade e ao controle da cidade. Não é nem preciso dizer a reação do mago decrépito: um sonoro "não" foi ouvido no salão, mostrando para todos sua total falta de temperamento para com o assunto. Mas voltou atrás e foi mais complacente, dizendo que ele mesmo protegeria a cidade. Mesmo assim, todos deram direito a palavra a Isabela.

Com todo o respeito, Alteza, o ataque anterior provou que você não consegue. O time Liberdade te salvou e eles expulsaram o Doutor Eggman. Nicole poderia ter nos dado um alerta antecipado.

Isabela não pegou leve com Naugus, mesmo sabendo que ele era o suposto rei de Knothole. E ela não parou por aí.

A preocupação do público é porque nós votamos para o exílio, mas com o ataque recente em mente, talvez se aplicassemos o sistema de monitoramento que temos agora, poderíamos finalmente reconstruir o castelo…

Os membros do conselho até duvidavam se Nicole aceitaria retornar, tendo em vista o tratamento e a falta de respeito por seus feitos. Mas era certo que a IA lince iria aceitar. Na verdade os membros do conselho estavam constrangidos por terem votado

a favor do exílio. Naugus, ainda mais doente que antes, se retira do recinto e dá total autonomia ao conselho a discutir e decidir sobre o assunto.

Naugus nesse momento percebeu que estava perdendo força. Toda sua pompa de "salvador de Knothole" estava se deteriorando junto com ele. O mago maligno então vai até Maximilian Acorn, pai de Sally e Elias e antigo rei. Naugus, aos olhares da esposa de Maximilian, relembra o patrão que tiveram e como Max era forte e saudável, diferente de seu estado atual. Naugus então pergunta se Max poderia fazer o mesmo contrato com ele de antes, parte que assim toner o corpo do antigo rei para tratar de seu corpo deteriorado. Mas Max poderia estar debilitado mas ele tinha total noção do que acontecia e quais eram os interesses do mago. Max simplesmente se negou, frustrando Naugus totalmente. Sua esposa, ao ouvir a resposta de seu marido, pede para que Naugus se retire antes que chamasse os guardas. O mago, irritado, se retira, deixanfo-os. Maximilian, já com seus olhos curto de lágrimas, só teve forças de agradecer a sua esposa por ter lhe protegido do perigo.

Mas Naugus me deixou de seu plano nefasto. Precipitação então Jules o ouriço e sua esposa, Elizabeth a ouriço. O mago oferece a desrobotização, como fez a Bunnie. Estamos falando dos pais do Sonic, então nenhum dos dois se convencem de que Naugus está fazendo isso em um ato de altruísmo por parte dele. Jules logo coloca Naugus em seu devido lugar.

Você é o homem que quase provocou uma guerra civil entre os mobianos e robianos, você foi o inimigo do meu mentor… e o mais importante… você tentou matar O MEU FILHO! Não senhor, eu não irei aceitar a sua oferta. Lá está a porta. Por favor, conjure seu caminho até ela.

Naugus estava ficando sem saída. Porém tinha comprimidos para com seu reinado. Pensou ir até o Coliseu de Nova Mobotropópolis para acompanhar o novo concerto de Mina Mangusto e sua banda. Quando o mago imaginava que teria mais músicas que incitariam mais desaprovação a Nicole, eis que Mina mostrou-lhe o contrário.

O concerto dessa noite será dedicado a alguém muito especial que fez tudo por nós, mas agora precisa de nossa compaixão em retorno. Essa primeira música… esse concerto todo… é dedicado a você, Nicole!

Como isso incomodou Naugus, a ponto de querer sair dali o mais depressa possível. Mas Jeffrey pedir para que ficasse alí, para manter sua imagem. Mas, de forma repentina, um grande estrondo é ouvido. Tails Doll, inimigo infiltrado de Eggman, emana seus poderes e faz com que o palco de Mina fosse atingido. Porém Jeffrey pensou que havia sido seu m mestre, mas se equivocou. Mas para o bem de todos, o time Liberdade estava a postos e consegue salvar a todos os membros da banda. Rotor leva mina para um lugar seguro do Coliseu e recebe todo o agradecimento para seu time. Todos os saudaram e pediu para o retorno de Nicole. Saindo por um canto escuro estava Ixis Naugus sendo amparado por seu suposto pupilo.

Ao levar seu mestre a seus aposentos, Jeffrey parecia ter chegado ao seu limite. O espião gambá joga toda a responsabilidade nas costas de Naugus, por estar querendo parecer bonzinho querendo o certo deveria fazer o bem de verdade. Naugus estava morrendo, Comics ele mesmo sabia e não havia outra alternativa a não ser pedir ajuda. Jeffrey inclusive insinuou isso, já esgotado com tantas mentiras. Mas os roteiros intenções que assolavam a mente de Naugus o bombardearam com ideias nefastas e, pela primeira vez, concordam em igual com Naugus: o mago maligno toma posse do corpo de Jeffrey, conseguindo assim tempo para conseguir recuperar seu corpo.

Agindo como Jeffrey, Naugus vai até a sala do conselho onde avistou os membros e Nicole, esta sendo reintegrada ao controle da cidade. Jeffrey, aproveitando o momento, informa a todos que seu "mestre" está morrendo e precisa de ajuda para salvá-lo, pedindo esse favor a Nicole. Boa coisa não podia se esperar...

Voltando ao presente...

A cerimônia de reabertura do Castelo Acorn havia acabado, com todos contando sobre o que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Cream, ao avistar o boneco parecido com Tails pergunta a ele o que está fazendo ali jogado. Mas neste momento, num raro entendimento da pequena coelha, ela percebe que não é uma simples coincidência. Se lembra então onde o encontrou (caído numa floresta depois de um dos ataques de Eggman), o havia sumido de sua casa durante o ultimo ataque do doutor a Nova Mobotropópolis, também havia sumido durante o concerto da Mina. Sem perder tempo Cream informa a Rotor tudo que aconteceu, desde quando encontrou o Tails Doll a até a relação dele com tudo que aconteceu. Rotor achou a história tão insana que de fato poderia mesmo ser um plano de Eggman. Enfim, ele propõe um plano a Cream e pede para que ela volte pra casa e simule que iria treinar com o time Liberdade o resto do dia, deixando ali o boneco proximo a janela. Não demora muito e, percebendo que estava supostamente sozinho, o boneco começa a se mexer sozinhoe a emanar seus poderes mais uma vez. Mas todos só estavam esperando pelo menor movimento. Sabendo que o combate seria iminente, Tails Doll começa a emanar ainda mais energia e uma mutação abissal tem inicio. Uma criatura grotesca, unindo o orgânico com mecânico, se forma a frente dos heróis. Seu tamanho era impressionante.

Auto reparo completo. Objetivo: destruir central de energia para enfraquecer a cidade. Objetivo: destruir os conversores de energia, liberando o lixo radioativode Mobotropópolis na cidade enfraquecida. Objetivo: DESTRUIR O TIME LIBERDADE.

O novo time de Nova Mobotropópolis terá um enorme desafio...

E indo a fonte dos problemas...

Sonic e seus amigos passavam por apuros. Uma intensa batalha estava prestes a começar na ameaça mor de Dr Eggman, a Death Egg 2.0. O ouriço, junto aos Lutadores da Liberdade do Ártico, foram atrás do maligno doutor a fim de detê-lo e resgatar a princesa Sally Acorn que, durante uma invasão a original Death Egg, foi transformada em um robô assassino, sendo usada por Eggman para tal.

Durante a invasão à nova armada de Eggman, Silver, o ouriço, que tem o poder de viajar pelo tempo, se junta a trupe (depois de ajudar ao time "lutadores da liberdade secretos" e liderado por Elias Acorn, irmão de Sally, tentar deter Ixis Naugus) e os ajuda a adentrar a estação de reabastecimento de Tundra do Norte. O ouriço viajante do tempo, em acontecimentos anteriores, estava incumbido de descobrir e a informar a todos quem é o traidor que causou a ruína de seu futuro. Silver informa todos o porque de sua presença alí: seguindo seus instintos, descobriu quem de fato é o traidor e acusa Sally como a suposta pessoa. Imediatamente a reação de todos ao ouvir as acusações de Silver era de extrema revolta e, para tentar apaziguar a situação, Tails interveio e impediu a todos de atacarem Silver:

\- Calma lá! Calma lá. É melhor que você possa explicar a sua acusação.

De fato, Silver desta vez não veio destruir o traidor, como tentou fazer anteriormente, mas de avisar o que causou o seu erro de interpretação. Por tentar descobrir e eliminar a ameaça, não se preocupou em raciocinar e chegar a conclusão que a suposta pessoa não necessariamente tinha noção do que estava fazendo. Nesse contexto, o traidor, a qual foi intitulado a Sally, conseguiu deter o robotizador de atacar a todos no planeta, se sacrificando para isso. O fato dela ter se transformado em um robô assassino ao ter evitado a ativação do robotizador justifica o porquê de cada integrante dos lutadores da liberdade foram caindo um a um, justificando assim seu futuro sombrio: por ser a princesa e amiga, ninguém conseguiu detê-la. A esperança pela salvação de Sally fez com que os lutadores da liberdade lutassem até o fim por essa causa, esgotando todos seus esforços, chegando assim ao fracasso de salvá-la e a de salvar o mundo.

Eggman estava vendo seus planos serem frustrados mais uma vez. Sua preocupação era tremenda que logo ordenou que Meca Sally entrasse em ação a fim de deter o ouriço uma vez por todas. Libera então sua armada para exterminar a todos. Amy mal conseguiu se armar com seu martelo e é golpeada no rosto por Sally, que vai até Sonic a toda velocidade. Mas o ourico concedida resistir a seu ataque, segurando forte as mãos de Sally a sua.

Você vai voltar pra casa, Sally!

Mas Meca Sally estava mais interessada em agradecer por Sonic estar na sua mira. Um canhão de partículas do apto de sua cabeça estava carregado para atingir e obliterar o ouriço, ando salvo no último minuto por Tails, que vai ao chão junto com seu amigo. Meca Sally mais uma vez tenta atingí-los com seu raio, mas Silver, usando de seus poderes telecinéticos, consegue impedir mais um ataque. Envia momentâneo, conseguiram evitar o pior.

Mas, surpreendendo a todos, um forte feixe de luz começa a ser propagar no ambiente, quase os cegando. Algo inesperado estava prestes a acontecer…


	2. Capítulo 1 – O Começo de uma nova saga

Capítulo 1 – O Começo de uma nova saga

Na nossa aventura de hoje, teremos os personagens:

Time Liberdade

Nicole: IA lince, protetora da cidade

Rotor Morsa: ex-conselheiro e atual líder do time Liberdade

Cream Coelha: coelha fofinha e nova integrante do time Liberdade

Big Gato: felino gigante e forte integrante do time Liberdade

Heavy e Bomb: Robots do time Chaotix e atuais membros do time Liberdade

Time Lutadores

Sonic o Ouriço: herói de Mobius e líder do time Lutadores

Tails: melhor amigo e integrante do time Lutadores

Amy Rose: fã incondicional de Sonic e possui uma marreta "pra chapolim nenhum botar defeito"

T-pup: mascote e peça fundamental do time Lutadores

Silver o Ouriço: viajante do tempo e ajudante improvisado do time Lutadores

Mobotrópolis, agora.

O time Liberdade tinha mesmo uma parada dura pela frente. A criatura que anteriormente era Tails Doll, que não expressava ser uma ameaça, agora era um monstro aterrorizador, com seus membros serpenteando ao redor. Com todo o time alinhado a frente da criatura, Rotor deixa bem claro a situação a todos:

\- Time, estamos com um baita problema. Ent]ao, por favor, me ouçam com atenção…

Com todos olhando para Great Doom Doll, ele continua:

\- Cream, quero que você vá para a cidade e avise a todos do que está acontecendo. Diga para se esconderem e se protegerem como puderem.

A pequena coelha logo se prontifica:

\- Tudo bem, mas e quanto a vocês?

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Vamos vencer… Seja lá como, mas vamos vencer!

Cream, usando suas orelhas, voa rapidamente em direção a cidade, sendo seguida por seu inseparável amigo, Chao. Rotor continuava com o plano.

\- Big, você fica responsável pela terra com Heavy e Bomb. Conto com vocês para deter a investida dessa coisa.

\- Pode deixar. Eu vou deter essa coisa feia – Disse Big, mostrando os punhos para a criatura. Em sua companhia, estavam Heavy e Bomb, já prestes a investir contra Great Doom Doll

Restavam ao fundo somente Nicole e Rotor, que diz:

\- Nicole, essa é a hora. Quero que você tente manter essa coisa aqui o quanto você conseguir.

\- Afirmativo. Mas você tem um plano em mente?

Rotor, concentrado, olhando para a criatura, é bem sincero em suas palavras.

\- Não, Nicole. Eu não tenho.

\- Mas então…

\- Precisamos estudar essa coisa antes. Sei que temos pouco tempo, mas sem conhecer bem o inimigo, não tem como derrotá-lo. Por isso que eu te pedi para tentar mantê-lo aqui o quanto você puder.

\- Eu entendo. Mas o que você vai fazer?

\- Eu vou estudá-lo…

Rotor então, usando de sua nanosuit, começa a voar, e ir contra Great Doom Doll. Ele, ao alçar vôo, diz:

\- Vou achar uma brecha ou coisa do tipo. Enquanto isso, conto com vocês. Avante, time Liberdade! A cidade toda está contanto com a gente!

Nicole, no mesmo momento, começa a manifestar suas nanites, cirando rapidamente uma enorme muralha, que cercava todo o lugar. Era a forma mais eficaz de manter a criatura alí, já que seus tentáculos já havia destruído algumas torres da entrada do castelo. Big, usando de seus poderosos socos, conseguia manter a criatura sobre controle, sendo ajudado por Heavy e Bomb, que também mostravam-se aliados poderosos.

Em terra, as coisas iam bem, mas Rotor, que estava voando, tentava a todo custo achar alguma maneira de deter Great Doom Doll. Ele estava pensativo, embora observasse a criatura incessantemente.

\- *Droga… vamos lá… mostra uma fraqueza… um ponto qualquer… uma abertura… Vocês monstros gigantes sempre tem um ponto fraco… Sonic não está aqui, então somos nós os responsáveis pela defesa da cidade… Falando nisso… espero que eles estejam bem, Sonic e os outros*

A batalha contra Great Doom Doll não parecia perto de acabar. Pelo contrário, não havia perspectiva de vitória, pois o monstro era terrível edesconhecido.

Enquanto isso…

Death Egg 2.0, Ártico de Mobius.

Momentos depois de travarem uma luta ferrenha contra Meca Sally, Sonic e seus amigos foram encobertos por um feixe de energia. Logo todo o lugar é engolido pela luz, cegando a todos. Tudo estava num total silêncio, pois não havia mais nada. Era como se toda existência tivesse sido erradicada. Os eventos em mobotrópolis, desde o início, haviam deixado de existir? Robotinik havia mesmo poluído e conquistado Mobotrópolis? Os Lutadores da Liberdade haviam conseguido vencer a batalha contra o cientista malvado? E Eggman, ele surgiu mesmo no lugar de Robotinik? E os eventos do reino de ferro? Ou mesmo o coma de Antoine? Sally foi robotizada? Será mesmo que toda a história de Mobius havia sido apagada?

Ao fundo do espaço em branco, contrastando com sua cor, estava Sonic. Flutuando e de olhos fechados, era como que estivesse sofrendo com o ocorrido, e talvez o seu maior medo: o tempo havia parado. O cronômetro da vida havia chegado ao fim?

Porém Sonic, ainda desacordado, tinha delírios em sua mente.

\- *Eu… todo mundo… nós falhamos? E… Tails… Silver… Sally… todo mundo… Onde eles estão? Onde eu estou? Porque estou assim? Porque tudo mudou? Pior… porque tudo sumiu? Eu… eu odeio tudo isso… não pode ser assim o fim de tudo...*

E eis que, surpreendendo Sonic, uma voz sussurante é ouvida em sua mente.

\- Você ainda vive… vive com a esperança…

\- O que? Quem é você?

\- Eu sou nada. Mas minhas palavras são tudo.

\- O que? Como assim? Traduz aí, camarada…

\- Eu represento o nada. É quando tudo deixa de existir por um momento. Não existem motivos para isso: simplesmente o nada acaba existindo.

\- Eu não estou entendendo nada.

E, ainda mais surpreso, Sonic ouve a voz de Sally, que dizia:

\- Claro que você não entende nada. Você sempre foi um cabeça oca que age sem pensar e era eu que sempre pensava antes de agir. Por isso que você e eu… nos… gostamos…

\- Sally? SALLY! Cadê você? APARECE, VAI!

Sonic passou a ouvir uma voz que o irritou no mesmo instante:

\- Seu ouriço idiota! Seu pequeno pedaço de problema! Eu odeio você… com um pingo de… respeito…

\- EGGMAN?! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

E até mesmo a voz de Silver pôde ser ouvida.

\- Não adianta…

\- O que não adianta? Nada disso faz sentido… O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

E, para demonstrar a total falta de sentido no que está ouvindo em sua mente, Sonic ouve a sí próprio.

\- Sonic… eu só vou fazer o que tenho que fazer… só isso...

\- O que? Essa é minha voz. Porque disse isso?

\- Você falhou em proteger a todos… o fim de tudo chegou naquele instante… você brincou com o nada o tempo todo e ele veio pegar o pagamento.

\- Que pagamento?

\- O nada.

\- O nada? Diga algo que faça mais sentido, até porque você sou eu e só eu mesmo pra me entender… ops, ou não.

\- Você é muito lento… tem que ser mais rápido…

\- Ok… entendi a referência e essa doeu, mesmo vindo de mim para mim mesmo…

E a mesma voz sussurrante toma a palavra. Porém, dessa vez com uma resposta bem dolorosa ao ouriço azul.

\- Você e tudo que conhecia, seus amigos, inimigos… tudo não existe mais… porque… você… morreu.

\- O que?

\- Todo seu esforço foi em vão… naquele dia você morreu. E junto com você foi a esperança de todos, até cada um ter seu fim… de amigos a inimigos… meu pagamento a ti é o nada.

\- Eu… estou morto? Impossível… isso não pode ser verdade! Apareça, vamos!

\- Eu sou o nada. Nada existe.

\- Deixa desse papo viajandão aí e me diga o que vai acontecer agora?

\- Nada.

\- Como assim nada? Como então estamos tendo essa conversa idiota? Você pra mim é alguém que me conhece muito, tipo uma pessoa mesmo. Eu não te vejo como um nada ou coisa parecida. Só que esse papo aí tá me cansando, tá ligado?

\- Pela primeira vez vi que tu não és somente velocidade. Conseguiu ao menos perceber que existo. Nada existe. Em anos eu sempre te acompanhei quando caiu e se levantou, mas em nenhum momento você me reconheceu… mas agora vejo que você sabe da minha existência. Estive com você sempre que algo dava errado e não tinha volta e você me tratava como uma consequência. E agora me agrada saber que sabe que eu existo.

Sonic estava começando a entender o enigma. O ouriço começou a pensar e percebeu que na verdade estava falando com sua própria vida. Suas perdas se somaram, até que finalmente ela veio pedir reconhecimento por tudo que aconteceu. Sonic, já aceitando a ideia que de fato tudo acabou, viu que a única forma de conseguir que continue era dizer uma simples frase:

\- Eu entendi e sei porque... nada existe.

No mesmo instante todo aquele espaço branco começou a ser iluminado por uma forte luz rubra, que começou a se propagar com ainda mais força, até fazer com que tudo em sua volta voltasse como estava antes a existência de tudo ter seu fim, embora somente Sonic estivesse alí. Logo uma esfera rubra se aproxima do ouriço e, dela, uma voz era ouvida.

\- Prazer. Sou Nada.

\- Nada existe, eu sei. Já passei dessa fase. Apareceu até "Sonic Has Passed act null" no letreiro…

\- Sonic, tudo que vocês tem feito trazem consequências ao espaço tempo. Essa será a última chance de manterem sua dimensão. Porém não poderá fazer nada sozinho.

\- Sério? Eu nunca estou sozinho, sabia?

\- Não é bem assim. Veja isso…

Logo um extenso mapa em realidade aumentada é visto por Sonic. Infindáveis universos e dimensões apareceram a frente de seus olhos, mostrando até mesmo a sua. Até Zonic (alterego de Sonic que trabalha na milícia que protege as zonas e dimensões de toda existência) apareceu, o que lhe trouxe ainda mais veracidade no que via. Logo a esfera continuava.

\- A única forma de manter sua dimensão com energia suficiente é unir a outras dimensões. Hoje essa estabilidade foi conseguida, mas não resolve tudo.

\- Ah é? Então vai fazer uma salada de fruta mais uma vez?

\- Não… Como a sua, existem mais quatro dimensões que estão a beira da ruína. E cada uma depende da outra, inclusive a sua.

\- Então o que que há?

\- O equilíbrio de cada uma está relacionado aos seus pilares. O pilar da sua é você.

\- Eu? Sou tão importante assim?

\- As esmeralda do caos o escolheram. Não que isso seja só um dos fatos, mas sua vida tem influência na vida de todos, até mesmo de seus inimigos.

\- Então eu devo fazer o que?

\- Quatro indivíduos, os quais são seus pilares de cada dimensão, virão a seu mundo e, para o bem de todos, aqui deverão descobrir sobre si mesmos. Todo pilar segue um rito de sempre perseverar sobre quaisquer circunstâncias. Eles são incumbidos a passar esperança a todos que os rodeiam. A existência de todos depende dessa harmonia, até esse pilar passar para outro indivíduo. Resumidamente, pilares são símbolos de esperança e resiliência. Porém esses que estão para vir se perderam...

\- Sabia… lá vem mais enigmas…

\- Dessa vez não há enigmas. Se quiser manter suas dimensões na existência, terão de achar o equilíbrio de cada um dos indivíduos. E isso inclui você. O equilíbrio da sua dimensão foi mantido depois de você me reconhecer, por enquanto.

\- Porque por enquanto?

\- Porque sua dimensão depende das outras quatro. E se um desses quatro indivíduos sucumbir…

\- Todos nós iremos deixar de existir, é isso?

\- Sim.

Logo o mapa some e a luz logo começa a se propagar ainda mais, já evidenciando que a força estava se esgotando. Ela, com o pouco tempo que tinha, diz:

\- Eu consegui fazer valer o espaço tempo que estava antes, exatamente no instante da onda genesis. Nada que conversamos aqui será lembrado por você, então só resta você torcer para que Sonic consiga exito. Toda sua existência depende de você.

\- Pode deixar. Eu e ele sempre gostamos de aventuras desafiantes…

Havia tudo voltado como estava antes, no mesmo ponto de engate da onda Gênesis que Nada havia citado.

Aquela mesma luz branca deu lugar a um feixe de luz vermelha que começou a emanar alguns raios rubros, que propagaram para todo o ambiente. Logo Sonic e seus amigos são arremessados para longe, depois da energia explodir.

Sonic então levantava, ainda tonto com a explosão. Tails, ao fundo, tentava se recompor, assim como Amy e Silver. Ajudado por T-Pup, Tails diz:

Nossa… estão todos bem?

Eu estou bem também… aí… o que foi essa luz? - Disse Amy, limpando seu vestido.

Que bom estão todos bem… - Disse Sonic, já de pé.

Peraí, cadê o Silver? - Disse Sonic, procurando pelo ouriço prateado?

Na certa deve ter voltado para o futuro - Disse Tails, ainda se recuperando.

Bela hora pra ele se mandar… embora essa onda Gênesis possa ter feito isso…

Bem possível, mas dessa vez não nos afetou em nada...

Porém T-Pup estava mostrando um comportamento diferente, como se quisesse chamar atenção. Tails, estranhando, diz:

T-Pup, o que houve? Parece até que viu algu…

E o menino raposa logo se surpreende, pois T-Pup lhe mostrou que havia mais alguém alí.

SONIC, VENHA AQUI!

Logo todos se aproximam de Tails e também se surpreendem: deitado ao chão, era um garoto humano, vestindo uma calça jeans azul com uma camisa preta, usando tênis de cor preta com detalhes em prata. Mas tuba uma particularidade: tinha enormes cabelos pretos, que pelo tamanho parecia que lhe passava da cintura.

Tails então se aproxima do rapaz, tentando acordá-lo.

Ei… acorde! Acorde, vamos! Acorde!

Não demora muito e o garoto abre seus olhos, ainda com dificuldades. Ele, limpando o rosto, diz:

Eh… o… o que aconteceu?

Boa pergunta. E quem é você? Porque está aqui? - Disse Sonic, olhando para o jovem.

Eu… eu… não sei… e quem é você? - Disse, ainda limpando o rosto, com dificuldades de abrir seus olhos.

É, tô vendo. Só que eu fiz a pergunta antes.

Eu me chamo… Vicent…

Vincent. Me chamo Sonic, o ouriço.

Sonic até mesmo tinha estendido sua mão, mas bastou o jovem olhar a todos em sua volta para praticamente surtar de vez.

MAS O QUE QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? E QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? MELHOR: O QUE SÃO VOCÊS? SÃO ALIENIGENAS?

Ueh, tá maluco, camarada? Tirando o Silver, que é o estranho no ninho, ninguém aqui é alienígena ou monstro ou sei lá.

Vocês são animais… ANIMAIS! E ESTÃO FALANDO COMIGO!

Que tem? E manera nesse linguajar, camarada. Me chama de Sonic, tá?

Onde eu estou?

Está na Death Egg do Dr Eggman.

Para com esse papo escroto! Não estou gostando da zuera, tudo bem?

Eu não estou te sacaneando, se é o que quis dizer.

Não estou gostando do jeito que você está falando comigo, mesmo sendo o que você é!

Ah é, sabichão? Quer tirar satisfações agora? Acabou de chegar e quer ser sentar na janela? Sem chance!

Amy Rose, até então calada, logo interveio para evitar o pior:

Vocês dois, não é hora pra embates. Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo e não iremos a lugar algum se continuarem com essa inimizade.

É, ela tem razão… - Disse Sonic, reflexivo.

Queria saber onde estou pra início de conversa. Que lance é de Death Egg? - Disse Vicent, ainda irritado

Ah longa história… conta a sua, que parece mais simples - Disse o ouriço, ainda reflexivo.

Simples? Eu estava indo para a biblioteca e do nada veio uma luz vermelha e… agora estou falando com um ouriço antropomórfico, junto com mais dois ouriços, que acho que um é fêmea, e uma raposa. Ah, e a rosa alí está sendo segura por um tipo de robô parecido com um esquilo.

O que?

Sonic logo se vira e percebe que Amy estava sendo mantida como refém de Meca Sally. Ela, mantendo seu canhão na cabeça de Amy, fiz:

Sonic, se não quiser ver muita sujeira aqui, renda-se agora.

Calma, Sal… não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois.

Então não faça nada. Renda-se para não se arrepender agora.

Tudo bem. Nos rendemos. Só não machuque a Amy.

Tudo bem. Por agora.

Desculpe, Sonic. Eu… - Disse Amy.

Tudo bem, Amy. Vai dar tudo certo.

Logo uma risada é ouvida pelos interfones da Fortaleza. Era Eggman, que parecia estar muito satisfeito com o ocorrido.

Huahahaha! Agora assim eu gostei. Bom trabalho, Meca Sally. Tragam todos para a câmara principal. Podemos estar com pouca energia na Death Egg, mas temos o suficiente para algo muito especial e revigorante. Huahahaha!

Indo até seu centro de comando, um de seus robôs assistentes, Orbot, toma a palavra:

Dr Eggman, com o devido respeito, e longe de querer lhe tirar essa satisfação, não temos energia suficiente nem para nos mantemos em movimento. O que irá fazer?

Não me lembro de ter que te dar satisfações, seu Insolente metálico.

E seu outro assistente, Cubot, não perdeu tempo:

Ocê num deveria fazê nada, dotô. Lembra qui tamo com bateria baixa, intão melhor não abusar da sorte, abestado.

O que vocês estado falando? Eu sei ordens para vocês prepararem a câmara para nossos convidados.

Mas Dr Eggman, já são nossos prisioneiros. Podemos guardar isso até estarmos completamente abastecidos na próxima estação.

Calem-se. Já estou farto disso tudo. Eu já estou cheio das intromissões desse ouriço miserável. Quero acabar com tudo agora, AGORA! E vamos fazer isso, nem que eu destrua essa fortaleza.

Ele então se levanta, indo até um vitral, com vista a uma câmara com vários domos. Eis que seu plano é revelado:

Hoje é um dia histórico para todo meu império. Estamos longe de tudo e de todos, no fim do mundo. E será nesse lugar que finalmente irei robotizada Sonic e seus amigos de uma vez por todas, huahahaha!

As coisas pelo visto ficarão piores do que já estão para Sonic e seus amigos. E para o estranho chamado Vicent…

Enquanto isso, em Mobotrópolis.

O time Liberdade estava com muita dificuldade em conter Great Doom Doll. Embora Big, Heavy e Bomb mostravam bastante garra e força de vontade para lutarem, a criatura era muito poderosa. O grande gato foi arremessado para longe inúmeras vezes pelos tentáculos do monstro e já mostrava sinais de cansaço e suas energias estavam acabando. Heavy e Bomb o cobria, protegendo-o de diversos ataques que lhe feririam ainda mais. Nicole estava mantendo a todo custo a barreira, enquanto Rotor fazia a pesquisa. Até que, num instante, o líder do time Liberdade diz a Nicole.

Nicole, eu tive uma ideia.

E qual seria? Essa é a hora.

Tire a barreira.

O que? Ficou louco? É na única coisa que temos pra detê-lo no momento. Big está ferido e Heavy e Bomb não vão conseguir suportar ele sozinhos.

Eu sei. É por isso que eu quero que tire a barreira. Precisamos nos reagrupar.

Mas você não ouviu essa coisa dizer que quer nos destruir?

Sim, por isso mesmo precisamos nos reagrupar. Mas não se preocupe. Essa é só uma das ideias. Confie em mim.

Tudo bem então.

Ela então retira sua bateria, fazendo com que os nanites se juntem a ela novamente. Rotor então vai a encontro de Big, sendo acompanhado por Nicole e os outros dois robôs, Heavy e Bomb. Com todo o time reunido, Rotor diz:

Gente, chegou a hora. Não temos muitos recursos. E você Big já lutou muito.

Eu posso lutar mais.

Eu sei que pode, mas eu quero que descanse um pouco. Nicole, hora de usarmos sua arma secreta.

Rotor, você está falando sério?

Ele, olhando para a criatura, que investia contra eles, continuava dizendo:

Nunca estive tão certo disso.

Mas sabe que se usarmos a cidade ficará parcialmente vulnerável, não?

Já estamos vulneráveis com essa coisa aqui agora. Não fará diferença. Precisamos dar um fim nessa coisa agora.

Tudo bem, Rotor. Eu entendi. Então posso começar?

Quando quiser, Nicole.

Muito bem…

Ela então começa a controlar seus nanites e pouco a pouco começa a construir algo a frente de todos. Era incrível o quanto Nicole reunia mais e mais nanites para criar a citada arma secreta. Mais e mais ela ficava ainda maior, até que finalmente havia fica evidente sua criação: uma arma enorme, com uma proporção nunca antes vista em Mobotrópolis. Nicole então, a frente de todos, diz:

Aí está, Rotor. Como nossa última alternativa...

Rotor então se posicionava para por em uso a tal arma, dizendo:

A arma suprema da Nicole: PROTON CANNON.

Mas você sabe usar essa coisa? - Disse Big, cansado e bastante impressionado.

Não, Big… mas essa coisa é muito grande pra eu errar o tiro.

Great Doom Doll não se intimidava com o tráfego da arma e começou a infrator com toda a guria que tinha:

Percentagem da aniquilação do time Liberdade em 89%. Iniciar ataque massivo: 10, 9, 8…

Rotor, já mostrando certa preocupação, diz:

Time Liberdade, só temos um tiro. É nossa última chance. Big, Heavy e Bomb, impeçam que ele se aproxime mais. Conto com vocês. E Nicole, prepare-se. Será um tiro e tanto...

Voltando ao Ártico

Death Egg 2.0

O plano de Eggman enfim estava dando certo. Claro, por uma obra do acaso, já que a coincidência do estranho aparecer tirou a atenção de todos e fez com que Amy fosse capturada.

Sonic, Amy, Tails e Vicent estavam na câmara. Seus pés e braços estavam presos, com trincos os deixando a mercê de tudo. O doutor estava indócil, saboreando sua vitória.

Isso tudo pode me custar toda a fortaleza, mas vai valer a pena. Hora de me servir, ouriço. E seus amigos também.

Sonic ouvia tudo aquilo, ficando ainda mais irritado.

Grande coisa, Eggman. Você sabe que no um x um não tem como me vencer. Então usou a Sally o tempo todo.

Huahahaha. Pode chorar, gritar, pedir por misericórdia a vontade, seu miserável. Em breve estaremos juntos para conquistar novamente Mobotrópolis e, em breve, o mundo todo, huahahaha.

Vicent, mostrando desconhecer tudo que estava acontecendo, indaga.

Ei, um momento… UM MOMENTO POR FAVOR!

Hã? Ah sim… Até me esqueci de você, pobre desconhecido.

O que você está fazendo?

Ora, o que eu sempre quis. Irei transformá-lo em robôs escravos para servirem ao meu império. Coisa fina, hehehe.

O garoto, pasmo com a loucura dos planos de Eggman, Olga para Sonic e diz:

Esse cara tá falando sério? Porque nada que está acontecendo aqui faz sentido algum pra mim.

Ele está falando bem sério, vacilão. Tá vendo a Sally alí, aquele robô que você viu sequestrando a Amy?

O que tem?

Ela era uma de nós. Na verdade, ela é uma princesa e agora serve ao barriga de paletó alí.

Era melhor eu não ter feito essa pergunta.

Porque?

É absurdo demais pra ser verdade. Só quero voltar pra minha vida, é pedir muito?

Eggman, os ouvindo, logo trata de dizer:

Garoto, eu não sei quem é e de onde veio, mas devo te agradecer por ter finalmente capturado esse ouriço e seus amigos. E pra mostrar minha gratidão, você será o primeiro a entrar no robotizador.

Eggman, você é um traste sujo. Você não tem consideração nem com a sua espécie?

Oh? Minha espécie? Nesse planeta não existem espécies pra mim. Todos são de carne e osso e não são subalternos meus. Então eu transformo tudo em metal. São mais confiáveis e fiéis, huahahaha.

Tails, olhando para Sonic, diz:

Calma, Sonic. Logo eles vão nos achar aqui e…

Ah… eu sei o que você queria dizer, Tails - Disse Eggman, ligando um dos monitores da câmara.

Na tela, mostra os Lutadores da Liberdade do Ártico lutando contra swatbots do império do doutor, que diz:

Seus amigos estão muito ocupados agora para se preocuparem com vocês. Então, sejam bons perdedores e aceitem o seu fim de forma digna. Meg não fiquem tristes. Logo estaremos no mesmo lado, huahahaha!

Cubot, mostrando impaciência, logo catuca Eggman:

Dotô, num perde tempo. Ocê num aprendeu com seus erros? Num dá chance pro azar. Acaba cum isso logo!

Seu ferro velho do Arouche, fica calado! O único que dá ordens aqui sou eu. Muito bem, chegou a hora.

Eggman então liga a chave do robotizador, que recolhe Vicent onde estava preso. O garoto, que estava ainda mais assustado que antes, começava a tentar se soltar, em vão. Mas mesmo assim, não parava um instante de falar:

VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO, CARA? ME SOLTA DAQUI! DANESE ESSA SUA HISTÓRIA! EU NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM SEUS PROBLEMAS!

Huahahaha. Como eu adoro isso! Ver alguém não conseguir se sonysta e ainda assim pedir clemência. Huahahaha! É música para meus ouvidos. Começar processo de robotização agora!

Orbot então vira a chave que ativava o raio robotizador, que começa a emanar de vários propulsores espalhados pela plataforma onde Vicent estava preso. Logo o jovem é atingido por toda aquela energia. Seu corpo começava a se contorcer, com Sonic, Amy e Tails assistindo a tudo e ouvindo os gritos angustiantes de Vicent. Amy, ao observar aquele ato terrível, começava a chorar, pedindo exaustivamente que parassem. Tails lamentava por tudo, também lágrimas em seus olhos. E Sonic, visivelmente irritado, suplicava.

EGGMAN, PARTE COM ISSO! ELE NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM NOSSOS ASSUNTOS!

Huahahaha. Cale-se, ouriço. Isso é um aperitivo. Eu vou fazer isso com seus amigos na sua frente. Você será o último! Huahahaha!

Vicent continuava gritando de forma angustiante, pois a dor parecia ser terrível. Porém, durante sua tortura, algo estranho começa a acontecer. Sobre seu braço direito, quase na altura de seu ombro, por baixo de sua camisa, uma luz rubra estava brilhando. Conforme os raios continuavam, essa luz possuir a ficar mais forte, até queimar a manhã da camisa de Vicent. Logo ficou evidente que havia uma pedra rubra fincada no braço do rapaz, que ficava cada vez mais iluminada, chamando a atenção de Eggman.

Ei, o que é aquilo no braço do garoto?

Orbot, frente aos computadores de robotização, diz:

Eu não sei. Mas embora a máquina esteja funcionando normalmente, a robotização maio começou. Pior, doutor: já estamos na potência máxima e ele já deveria ser um robô. O processo leva segundos e já estamos a um minuto. Se continuarmos, ele vai…

Morrer, é isso? Você acha mesmo que eu estou preocupado com isso? Continue, não pare.

Mas senhor, a nossa energia…

BASTA DA SUA INSOLVÊNCIA! CONTINUE!

Eggman estava mesmo determinado a seguir com seus planos. Vicent, gritando pela dor, parecia já estar nas últimas. Mas, para surpresa de todos que estavam observando, a tal pedra rubra começou a emanar uma luz mais concentrada. Tails, percebendo isso, diz:

Sonic, aquela pedra no braço dele…

O que foi, Tails?

Ela parece estar absorvendo a energia do robotizador. E… Sonic, OLHA! OLHA PRA ELE!

O que… MINHA NOSSA!

Os enormes cabelos de Vicent logo começam a mudar de cor, ficando vermelhos. E, num instante, o garoto deixa de se contorcer e, fechando os punhos, solta um grito, abrindo os olhos:

BASTA DE TUDO ISSO! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ele, usando a própria força, de despende da plataforma, com os raios do robotizador começando a serpentear por toda a câmara. Eggman fica em desespero ao ver Vicent daquela forma e de pé sobre a plataforma, o fitando. No mesmo instante, o cientista indaga:

Meca Sally, entre lá e acabe com ele. ACABE COM ELE SEM DÓ!

Entendido.

Ela então adentra a câmara e vai em direção a Vicent, já com suas lâminas sacadas. Voando contra o jovem, ela diz:

Deveria ter aceitado seu fim. Agora eu irei terminar com você.

E assim que ela iria golpeá-lo em seu abdômen, com um só golpe, ele quebra as duas lâminas de Meca Sally. Vicent havia deferido um único soco contras as lâminas. Frustrada e olhando para seus danos, Meca Sally então decide usar seus próprios punhos contra Vicent.

Mas era uma situação completamente fora de controle por parte de todos. Vicent então começa a ser defender usando seus braços de todos os violentos golpes de Meca Sally, impressionando a todos, inclusive a Sonic. Eggman estava pasmo com o que estava vendo.

MAG COMO ISSO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO?! ALGUÉM ME EXPLICA ISSO!

Orbot foi categórico em suas palavras.

Doutor, acho que é essa hora que deveríamos desligar a máquina e fugir no veículo de emergência Egg Mobile.

NÃO! NÃO! ESTAMOS TÃO PERTO DE ACABAR COM SONIC! VAMOS ATÉ O FIM!

O fim? Olhe só a situação, seja racional. Um garoto está conseguindo lutar de igual pra igual com seu robô mais poderoso e você acha mesmo que as coisas irão funcionar? O robotizador está na potência máxima e esse garoto conseguiu se soltar. Ele com um golpe destruiu as lâminas de Meca Sally.

DROGA! DROGA! DESSA VEZ EU NÃO POSSO NEM CULPAR O OURIÇO MISERÁVEL… muito bem, vamos sair daqui e… aquela pedra no braço dele. Quero relatório de tudo, tudo bem?

Entendido, doutor.

Eggman segue enfim a sugestão de seu robô assistente e os três saem em disparada do lugar, indo em direção a uma câmara de segurança. Mas antes de fugir, Eggman diz:

É uma pena, mas perder um robô tão poderoso como ela me fará falta. Mas sempre preso substituir minhas máquinas, huahahaha!

A luta entre Meca Sally e Vicent continuava feroz, com Sonic, Tails e Amy ainda presos, presenciando o embate sem puderem fazer nada. Vicent, cansado de só se defender, passou então a agredir Sally. Por alguma razão, ele estava muito mais forte, superando com folgas a força de Meca Sally. Ele desferia sucos poderosos contra a lataria da princesa, que acusava os golpes cada vez que era atingida.

Força acima do que posso suportar. Blindagem em 21%. Danos críticos confirmados.

Sonic, ao ouvir Sally, logo entra em desespero.

NÃO! SALLY! VICENT, PARE DE BATER NELA! ELA NÃO VAI AGUENTAR!

SONIC, PRECISAMOS NOS SOLTAR JÁ! - Disse Amy, tentando se soltar a todo custo.

Não tem como. Só se alguém apertar o botão lá na sala de controle - Disse Tails, também tentando a fuga.

Mas por uma ironia do destino, T-Pup aparece justamente na sala de controle, sendo visto por Tails.

T-PUP! RÁPIDO, APERTE O BOTÃO DE DESTRAVE DA CÂMARA!

T-Pup estava no lugar certo na hora certa, destravando a todos que, sem pensar muito, correm para acudir Sally, que estava sendo praticamente massacrada pelos ataques poderosos de Vicent. Sonic, usando de sua velocidade, golpeia o jovem com toda a força do seu corpo, fazendo com que Vicent voasse para longe, caindo sobre vários computadores da câmara, que desabaram sobre seu corpo. O ouriço, vendo Meca Sally de joelhos, com faíscas em sua lataria, diz:

Sally, pare de lutar. O doutor te abandonou a própria sorte.

Eu sou… Meca Sally… e eu sirvo ao Doutor Eggman até o fim. É meu propósito…

Não, Sally. SAI DESSA!

Meca Sally então, com um movimento rápido, segura com força no pescoço de Sonic. Amy, já puxando seu martelo, diz:

Solte-o, Sally! Não está vendo que estamos tentando te ajudar? ACORDA!

Prioridade um: destruir Sonic.

Sally começa a esganar Sonic, que tentava se livrar. Amy já iria golpeá-la com seu martelo, sendo impedido por Sonic, que estendeu sua mão, sinalizando para que parasse.

Não, Amy… ela é a Sally… eu não posso deixar que a machu…

E antes que Sonic pudesse terminar sua frase, Vicent retorna e executa um último golpe poderoso, atingindo Sally empresa sua pedra de energia do alto de sua cabeça. Ao fazê-lo, uma luz emanou entre os estilhaços em sua cabeça, que começou a absorver os raios do robotizador, causando uma imensa explosão, que jogos a todos para longe, cegando-os com o choque. Um forte feixe de luz emanava para fora da Death Egg, atingindo a altura das nuvens, mudando sua direção para o sul.

Voltando novamente a Mobotrópolis…

Big, Heavy e Bomb estavam nas últimas. A criatura avançava sem parar e estava mesmo disposta a acabar com todos. Rotor preparava o canhão, mas levava um pouco de teu para juntar energia suficiente para destruir a criatura. Nicole, preocupada com seus amigos, diz:

Rotor, eles não podem mais suportar os ataques. Big está exausto e Heavy e Bomb podem ser destruídos de tanto que foram atingidos. Precisamos ativar o canhão agora!

Eu sei Nicole, mas precisamos de mais energia.

Heavy e Bomb, já esgotados, são arremessados para longe, flores de um fortíssimo ataque de Great Doom Doll. Por estarem fracos, seus núcleos de energia se apagaram, desativando-os no momento. Em pé somente restaram Nicole e Rotor, que diz:

Minha nossa… agora é com a gente…

Mas e a energia?

Está em 87%. É insuficiente para destruir uma coisa desse tamanho.

Rotor, não dá mais. Ela está se aproximando.

Tenha fé, Nicole. Tenha fé.

Rotor estendeu a mão a Nicole que, entendendo a mensagem, a segurou com força. Juntos, Rotor disse:

Não podemos abaixar a cabeça. Lembre-se que todos dependem de nós. Sempre há uma esperança.

Sempre, Rotor. Eu acredito. Vamos vencer…

Era um momento de desolação. O canhão não tinha poder suficiente para destruir a criatura, que avançava contra nossos heróis. O tempo era o maior vilão.

Precisamos só mais alguns segundos… só mais alguns… Vamos… Vamos… - disse Rotor, ainda com esperanças.

Talvez o tamanho da fé de Rotor seja sua maior virtude. Sua posição de líder do time Liberdade lhe mandava sempre manter a calma e ser mais racional. Mas no momento de incertezas, recorrer ao imponderável era a única saída. Pois bem, a sua paciência e perseverança deu resultado. Uma forte luz rubra brilhou só céu e, de forma inesperada, se chocou contra a criatura, destruindo sua pedra de energia, paralisando seus movimentos. Great Doom Doll pela primeira vez estava imóvel, somente com seus tentáculos em movimento.

Perda de energia confirmada. Ligando energia reserva. Todas as missões abordadas. Única diretriz: destruir time Liberdade.

Rotor, ao ver o indicador de porcentagem, diz a Nicole:

Nicole, não sei o que aconteceu mas pode atirar. 100% atingido! ATIRE!

Com todo prazer!

E Nicole ativa o Proton Cannon. Assim que o tiro é desferido, é possível perceber o quanto era uma arma poderosíssima. O feixe de energia emanado pelo canhão era tanta que até mesmo a vegetação ao redor se movimentava como se estivesse em um furacão. O tiro atinge Great Doom Doll em cheio, erradicando no mesmo instante cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ao fim, só restou o resíduo da pedra de energia, que vai ao chão, se estilhaçando. Um silêncio toma conta do lugar, enunciando o fim da intensa batalha. E a felicidade tons conta de todos.

CONSEGUIMOS! CONSEGUIMOS! VENCEMOS! - Disse Rotor, dando pulos de alegria

SIM! CONSEGUIMOS! SALVAMOS A CIDADE! VIVA! - Disse Nicole, abraçando Rotor em seguida

CONSEGUIMOS MESMO? LEGAL! VENCEMOS! - Disse Big, ainda sentado, por estar muito cansado.

Uma grande vitória é conseguida pelo time Liberdade, levantando o astral de todos e fortificando a união de seus membros.

Voltando a Death Egg 2.0...

A situação era caótica. Toda a câmara havia sido destruída, restando somente escombros. Faíscas possuem ser vistas saindo dos computadores danificados pela explosão, assim como a câmara danificada.

Mas não foi o suficiente para o fim de todos. Tails, junto a Amy, que conseguiu proteger a ambos com seu martelo, se levantavam com dificuldades. Sonic, um pouco feito, for acudido pelos dois. O ouriço, bastante cabisbaixo, se levantava, procurando por Sally.

SALLY! Onde… você… está…

Sonic, nós… você… - Amy tentava dizer, mas não conseguia.

Não, Amy… sem chances…

Sonic, nós tentamos… ela iria te matar…

A Sally nunca faria isso… eu iria trazê-la de volta pra gente…

Sonic…

Ao fundo estava Vicent, aparentemente desacordado. Tails, sabendo que era o certo também acudir o rapaz, vai até seu encontro. Retira alguns entulhos que estavam sobre o corpo do rapaz e, sacudindo-o, diz:

Ei… Vicent… acorde, vamos! Acorde…

E antes que pudesse continuar tentando acordar Vicent, Tails logo olha para um ser seus braços e percebe que Sally estava alí, mas na sua forma original. Sua robotização foi desfeita.

SONIC! SONIC! A SALLY ESTÁ AQUI!

O QUE?

Sonic usa sua velocidade, limpando o caminho até onde estava Vicent, que tinha Sally a seu lado. Chegando lá, Sonic apoia a cabeça da princesa em seu braço, dizendo:

SALLY! SALLY! VOCÊ VOLTOU! VOCÊ VOLTOU! MINHA NOSSA! SALLY… Sally?

Sonic logo para por alguns segundos. Percebe que há algo errado. Sally não esboçava nenhuma reação e, para sua preocupação, nenhum pulso.

Sally? Não… não… não faça isso… Não agora… não não… Sally… acorda… por favor… Sally… reage… viemos aqui só pra trazer você de volta… não desista… fique com a gente… temos tanto pra fazer… muitas aventuras… comer chili dogs… eu ouvir você me dar bronca por agir sem pensar… Não não não… Não vá ainda…

Surpreendendo Sonic, Vicent vai a encontro dos dois. Mas Sonic estava tão transtornado com a situação que lhe aplicou um forte soco no rosto, fazendo com que fosse jogado para longe. O ouriço, muito irritado, e chorando como nunca antes, se levanta e começou a caminhar em direção ao rapaz:

Você é o culpado por tudo isso! Eu nunca vou deixar você fazer nenhum mão a ela e nem a ninguém aqui…

Vicent se levanta e mais uma vez vai em direção a Sally, sendo impedido por Sonic mais uma vez, com um soco em sua barriga.

VOCÊ NÃO ME OUVIU? EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE SE APROXIME!

Mas Vicent era insistente. Ele se levantou mais uma vez, tentando alcançar Sally. Mas Sonic o segurou pelo pescoço com força, dizendo:

PORQUE QUER MACHUCÁ-LA? ME DIGA, VAMOS!

E Vicent, mostrando que estava muito fraco, diz:

Porque só eu… posso salvá-la…

O que? Como assim?

Eu… eu sei o que… está acontecendo… com ela… Só me deixe agir e… torça por ela…

Tails, sentindo o tom nas palavras de Vicent, vai até Sonic, fazendo-o soltar o rapaz, e diz:

Sonic, eu sei que não sabemos… digo, não conhecemos ele nem de onde veio, e nem uma explicação coerente do que aconteceu aqui, mas acho que deveria deixá-lo tentar ajudar.

Tails, você viu o que ele fez a Sally, não?

Sim, mas ela agora foi desrobotizada. E é bem possível que ele teve participação disso.

Está me dizendo que devo entregar a Sally pra um desconhecido que bateu nela? Que coerência é essa?

Nada o que aconteceu aqui faz sentido. E se ele quer fazer algo pra ajudar, melhor que deixe.

O que? Você concorda com isso?

Sim. Sonic, estamos longe de tudo. Estamos isolados. Não temos tempo.

Sonic então, refletindo bem sobre a situação, somente abre caminho para Vicent passar. O rapaz passa pelo ouriço sem sequer olhá-lo nos olhos e seguiu até Sally. No mesmo instante, o rapaz começa a examiná-la, dizendo:

Ela teve uma parada respiratória e cardíaca. Vou precisar fazer massagem.

No mesmo instante, Vicent levou sua boca até a de Sally, para assoprar para dentro. Sonic, não entendendo, o empurra, dizendo:

DÁ O FORA, SEU MANÍACO! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

PARE DE ME ATRAPALHAR! EU ESTOU TENTANDO SALVÁ-LA!

COMO SALVÁ-LA FAZENDO ESSAS COISAS?

EU SOU MÉDICO! DIGO, EU SOU ESTUDANTE DE MEDICINA! EU PRECISO FAZER ELA VOLTAR A RESPIRAR E PRECISO FAZER SEU CORAÇÃO A BATER OUTRA VEZ, ENTENDEU? Então, se quiser fazer algo útil, começa a torcer por ela ser forte.

Tails vai até Sonic, puxando-o pelo braço, e diz:

Sonic, deixa ele fazer o que puder fazer. Se ele é médico, vamos deixar que tente.

Vicent imediatamente começa a fazer a massagem cardíaca. Força contra o dorso de Sally com cautela, usando suas mãos Patati comprimir usando o peso de seu corpo. As contagens de cada massagem mostrava o quão tenso era o momento. Sonic somente os olhava, de longe, torcendo.

Vamos Sally… vamos, eu sei que você é forte… vamos… vamos, Sal… vamos… vamos…

O rapaz de longos cabelos tentava incessantemente por trazer Sally de volta. Era visível em seu semblante a determinação de fazer o que disse preciso. Suas habilidades, como Tails estava reparando, era mesmo de alguém que tinha conhecimento de medicina. O tempo passava e em nenhum momento Sally dava sinais de recuperação. Sonic estava desesperado, torcendo pela princesa. Amy estava ajoelhada, com suas mãos próxima a seu peito, quase como se estivesse fazendo uma prece. E Tails somente observava, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Vicent não desista. Sabia que era necessário ir até o fim, seguindo a risca seus ensinamentos.

*Vamos, reaja! REAJA! Estão todos aqui te esperando. Vive deve ser muito querida por eles… Vamos… REAJA!*

E depois de muito massagear Sally, eis que ouve-se o que todos queriam: Sally desperta, puxando uma inspiração bem forte, como se estivesse acordado. Vicent sente seu coração bater novamente. No mesmo instante Sonic, mal acreditando no que havia acontecido, corre até ela, empurrando Vicent e a pegando em seus braços. Ele, correndo ainda mais, diz:

Sally? SALLY? ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?

Ela, ainda muito debilitada, diz:

Sonic… é você?

E a abraça com força contra seu peito, chorando.

Sally… você voltou… você voltou… nós nunca desistimos de você, nunca… nunca passou pela nossa cabeça em te deixar nas mãos daquele maníaco do Eggman…

Sonic… eu… o que acon…

Shih! Sem perguntas no momento…

Ao fundo, Vicent somente observava o reencontro. Porém, de forma breve, ele vai ao chão. Amy e Tails logo correm até ele, para acudí-lo. O rapaz mostrava-se fraco, quase desacordado. Tails pergunta:

Vicent, o que houve?

Eu estou tento uma síncope…

O que?

Tanto eu quanto a Sally precisamos de atendimento médico o quanto antes…

Porque está dizendo isso?

Nós estamos… com pouco… oxigênio… no organismo…

O que isso quer dizer?

Risco… de… morte…

Tails, sentindo a gravidade da situação, vira-se para Sonic, dizendo:

Sonic, temos mesmo que voltar pra Mobotrópolis.

O ouriço, ainda segurando Sally, olha ao redor, procurando por algo.

Tails, tente encontrar uma dessas naves do Eggman.

Mas como? Ele deve ter colocado rastreadores.

Não importa. Depois a gente se preo…

E antes que pudesse concluir, sente que Sally desmaiou.

Sally? SALLY? Acorde! Tails, rápido!

Foi o que Vicent disse.

O que ele disse?

Que eles dos estão correndo risco de morte. Precisamos levá-los ao doutor Quack o quanto antes.

Sonic então chama por Amy.

Amy, fique com a Sally aqui. Vou procurar por alguma nave para que possamos sair daqui.

Tudo bem.

O ouriço, junto a seu amigo, logo começam a procurar por todo o quadrante. Mas não foi preciso ir muito longe.

SONIC, AQUI! EU ACHEI!

Logo o ouriço se aproxima e a neve em si era um cargueiro, veículo mais do que apropriado para que pudessem sair da Death Egg.

Tails, chame os Lutadores da Liberdade do Ártico para cá. Vamos levar todo mundo.

Ok!

Logo os demais Lutadores da Liberdade do Ártico aparecem e são muito úteis para o transporte tanto de Sally quanto de Vicent a nave. Tails havia conseguido dar a ignição, com a ajuda de T-Pup.

No interior da nave, já com todos acomodados e exaustos por causa da intensa batalha, Sonic, de mãos dadas a Sally, ainda desmaiada, pensa:

*Sally, lutamo muito para tê-la ao nosso lado novamente. Aguente firme… pois logo estará bem… E também devo agradecer ao Vicent… foi ele quem te trouxe de volta… pra gente…*

E seguem em direção ao sul, para Mobotrópolis…

Continua


End file.
